


Lance Without the L&N

by Fellow_Human_Being



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst Free, Lance (Voltron)-centric, This was done ages but only now did I post it, ace lance, lance is a good boi, there's nothing to be trigger about hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellow_Human_Being/pseuds/Fellow_Human_Being
Summary: Hey, you know what's funny? When your friends aren't informed and laughing as they make hilarious comments





	Lance Without the L&N

He really didn’t mean to hide it, Lance wholeheartedly swears on the life of his life. In all honest, in his defence, he learned that doing something goofy and over-dramatic tends to be a great ice breaker. Ask Hunk and Pidge, he automatically became best friends with them as soon as he fell on his knees and started singing All Star in a dramatic manner. Sure, Hunk and Pidge couldn’t look at Lance for the next two days without laughing but it was worth it since he got two new best friends.

It just tends to work really well when Lance dramatically flirt with people as well, everyone getting a good laugh about it. No big deal, right? It’s not like any of the girls, or anyone in fact, actually developed feelings for him like that, usually seeing him as a playful brother that couldn’t help but be mischievous. Now lets forward up a little to when Lance first met Allura, automatically flirting with her. It’s funny how his auto go-to habits to flirt kicked in, the dread and nerves combine so perfectly that it’s so similar the need to break the ice. After the lame flirting, one might had thought Lance would stop. 

He should had, seeing how he has no need to do so, but he realized that Allura actually-at least slightly-liked his weird and lame way of breaking the ice. When he accidentally flirt with her again, he sweared he saw her smile as she rolled her eyes. 

So what did he do? You bet your money that he continued flirting. 

It was okay as well, the entire team getting use to it and often laughing at the fail attempts of ‘seducing’ Allura with his ‘witty’ pick-up lines. It was usually the moments when the team is relax and enjoying themselves at the slightest. 

Then Pidge said something about it after his very ‘smooth’ pick-up line. “There’s our Lance, ready to fuck anything that moves.”

While Lance froze and tried to process the words, Shiro lectured Pidge about her language that ends up having everyone laughing. 

Did endless flirting make him seem ready to fuck anything? As the thought came, he covered his mouth and laughed as his other hand held his stomach. While everyone assumed he was laughing with them, he was actually laughing at Pidge’s words. At how everyone is out of the loop.

It seemed he failed to tell them some information about himself, but he failed to informed as soon as possible because it was funny as hell.

_____

 

“Look Lance,” Keith stood at the doorway of Lance’s room, looking so small. Confused on the why the boy usually indifferent in about everything looks so ashamed about, Lance stands up from his bed with an eyebrow raised. “I didn’t mean those words I said during the mission, I was just frustrated and-and I just blew up on you.”

Lance blinked, trying to remember when he felt hurt from any words. Suddenly, he remembers and has to force himself to keep a poker face. It was hard to do that while he was trying to not laugh.

During the intense moment of battle, Lance tried to lighten things up by reminiscing a pick up line that he plans on using and asked for any suggestions. It was clearly not a good time, and Keith wasn’t afraid to point it out. While how he did it was rather brutal, Lance didn’t care. Why? Because Keith just  _ had _ to point out that it’s no time be asking for advice on how to  _ get it on _ because no matter how hard he tries, he can’t  _ get the fuck _ that he so is  _ desperate _ for. So imagine Lance hearing this and how he keeps in mind how more frustrated Keith would be if he simply laughed. He silence himself, making sure that his laughter doesn’t reach the ears of his teammates just in case it cause more frustration. Now imagine how his team must had felt and the dread settling down when he silence himself, unaware how he’s barely keeping himself together as he crying tears from holding in his laughter. 

When all is done and they returned to the castle, Lance quickly leaves with a quick “I’m tired, going to bed”. Which isn’t false, considering he is tire from all the laugh he had.

Now thinking back at how everyone could easily misunderstood that, it's easy to see why Keith is here. 

“Look, I understand.” Lance watched as Keith shifts to place his weight on his other foot, glancing at the floor before starting at him with his arms tighten to hug his own body. “I crossed the line and if you want to punch me or yelled at me, go for it.”

Lance smiled at Keith, throwing an arm around his shoulders and gave a laugh. “Aw, Keithy boy cares about meeeeeee.”

Next thing he knew, he was thrown at the floor and was look at Keith’s face upside down. Funny how the small smile looks like a small glare when he’s laying on the floor. 

“Shut up, I just didn’t want us to hold any bad blood between us.”

Lance laughed and cooed, yet still laid on the floor because he really doesn’t want to experience being thrown. 

“So,” Keith looked up Lance with uncertain eyes after a moment of silence. “Are we alright?”

He pretends to take a moment to think before he smiles widely at Keith, nodding and saying they’re alright. Keith relaxes and leaves, waving with a small smile

______

 

Today was another typical team bonding and of course Allura planned out using the head bands where they all get to glance at each other’s minds. 

“I wish for you guys to hold a normal conversation, asking questions to each other and have honest answers coming forth.” She told them all, watching as they all place the head bands on. “Something like your earth games, true or dare but this time only the truth is told and done.”

Lance raised his eyebrow before looking at Hunk, his best friend shrugging and sat next to him. He wonders who told Allura about truth and dare. He wonders if he should correct her that it isn’t true or dare but  _ truth _ and dare. He didn’t corrected her in the end.

Pidge went first, asking everyone their proudest moment. 

Keith was quick to answer, thinking of making a pot of what seemed like the perfect batch of chili at age 12. Shiro was next, going to a proud yet immature moment that has him hiding his face as the paladins stare in amazement as a younger Shiro and Matt hid a stink bomb in Iverson’s classroom. Pidge was obvious the creation of Rover, showing clips of how much she spend time on creating Rover. Hunk was more difficult, different imagines of him energining on different projects to cooking for his teammates keep flashing back. In the end, he ends up with the imagine of standing in front of his team. 

Lance thought for awhile, when suddenly he decided that his proudest moment would lead to correctly informing his teammates. After a long time of leaving them in the dark and laughing at them and their poor choice of words, it’s time to be honest.

He quickly imagine the darkness of a backstage, a single light bulb hanging and flickering. In the imagine, Lance was pacing and mumbling under his breath. 

_ “We know you guys are basically an emotional mess now.” Lance stopped, looking at his right to see the girl hosting smiled at the audience. Already aware of every line that was going to be said, he knew his time is coming. “So instead of having you guys sob and ruin your makeup, we got a special guest here to ensure that this event won’t just be fill with your cries. Everyone, give Lance a warm welcome!” _

_ As applauds were heard, Lance ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm himself. The girl walks off the stage, giving Lance a smile as she walks pass. ‘No more stalling,’ Lance thought to himself, slowly heading to the stage. ‘Time to own this.’ _

_ “Hey guys!” Lance shouted, giving everyone a huge smile as he reached the center of the stage. “I know you guys might find everything funny at this moment, seeing how an emotional mess people can be, which is why I’m going to share these lame jokes that I found that I couldn’t help but relate and laugh with. After all, what’s the only thing that gets me going is not having sex but having a good old time laugh, something you youngsters might forgot about.” _

_ A few laughed at that, others giving him a confused smile. He laughed at that, raising his right hand to show everyone the bracelet he wears. Nothing too fancy, it was just a simple black bracelet that slightly shines in the light. “As a few of you peeps noticed, I’m asexual and I’m about to share some hilarious jokes I found online and created myself.” _

Lance looked at his teammates, enjoying the looks of shock on their face. The dumbfound stillness of his friends even made him chuckled a little.

“Wait,” Pidge was the first to get out of their shock. “You flirt with Allura and-”

“First of all,” Lance cutted her off, amuse at how quiet she got when he spoke. “I’m asexual but doesn’t mean it’s going to define my personality. I’m naturally a people-person and I find it a great ice-breaker to playfully flirt here and there as well.”

Pidge nodded, confusion was still there but there’s now understanding in her eyes. 

Sudden Hunk was shaking Lance, which lead to Lance squeaking loudly before asking him to stop. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THIS??? I ASKED TO BE YOUR WINGMAN MANY TIMES TO CHEER YOU UP!!!”

After more endless yelling and screaming from Lance and Hunk, Shiro poked Hunk in the shoulder and asked him to stop. 

Taking that as a chance to take a breath and force the room to stop spinning, Lance smiled at his best bud. “Really didn’t thought it was that important, plus it kinda cheer me up. To be truthful, I thought it was funny whenever someone says anything about me and anything that involves with ‘fucking’ or anything like that.”

“So the time you mute yourself,” Everyone looked at Keith, realization just dawning on him. “You were doing it so we wouldn’t hear you laugh?”

Everyone looked at Lance as he suddenly burst out laughing, trying to say something but Keith already knew the answer. Along with everyone else. 

They were totally going to get Lance back. 

Just too bad Lance already figured, seeing the plans that were brewing up in their minds since they forgot to take off the head bands.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why I wrote this was because I remember seeing a thing on Pinterest about how ace people can be written as a people-person in a story. Which I agree and while I was looking through the points, I was like 'fuck, i bet Lance would be great at this'. Then I remember how there are stories with langst where someone points out that Lance doesn't care and flirt too much, which made me think 'FUCK, WHAT ABOUT HE LAUGHS INSTEAD OF CRYING'.
> 
> So yeah, this story was more like a small fic that satisfy me and I just thought to share with it. Another note, I was going to be extra and have it even more spelled out in the flashback (like have the black bracelet be actually the colors of the flag that represent ace) but then that was tricky to word correctly in my small sweet head so I was like 'fuck it, it's just a black bracelet'.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy your day!


End file.
